FIRST LOVE
by Darrinia
Summary: Loving your best friend is the best thing ever...


_**A/N:**_ This story is MPreg, if you don't like it, don't read it. It's a One-Shot, won't be another chapter.

If you like my stories, I had another One-Shots in English (Sam met Hedwig and You Can't Hide From Your Destiny) and a multi-chapter fic (Don't Give Up). All those stories are Blam.

* * *

 _ **FIRST LOVE**_

Sam and Blaine were two fifteen-years-old boys and the best friends ever. They grew up together, they were neighbours since the Evans moved on to the next house when they were three years old. They were the same age and their families were closed so they expended a lot of time together. Everybody who knows them, can't imagine one of them without the other, they shared everything, they usually slept in the other's house.

It was really common, so nobody thinks it was rare when they cuddle while they watch a movie, when Sam kissed Blaine's forehead when he was sad, when they interlocked theirs hands when they were nervous, when Anderson stood on tiptoes to kiss the other's cheek, when they laid together to read a comic with their heads as closed as possible or when they sang together, even when the song was a romantic one.

One afternoon, some friends decided to go to Blaine's house to watch some films. They chose a terror movie, something Sam and Blaine wasn't used to watch. They preferred other films, but no one can say no to Noah Puckerman. When the rest left the house, Sam and Blaine were alone and the dark-haired boy smiled when he realised his best friend was terrified.

"You can sleep here. I think you can't be alone in your room and I can be with you." Anderson winked at his friend before climbing the stairs. Evans followed him without any doubt. He has pyjamas, clothes and toothbrush there so he only needed to send a message to his mom.

When they were ready to sleep, they get into the bed and try to kiss Goodnight on the cheek. However, their lips ended together, even when they didn't pretend it. Other people would break the kiss or even feel embarrassed, but they only felt the butterflies in their stomachs and something warm travelled around their bodies and didn't let them go back. When they felt the need of breathing, they stopped the kiss, but only for a few seconds before they started a new one. The temperature increased while Blaine's tongue touched Sam's and they felt like they were in heaven. They realised they were in love and they were exceeded for all the feelings.

"Does it means we... are a couple?" Sam asked really nervous.

"If you want it." Blaine answered with a big smile.

"Of course I want it!"

They kissed again, softly. Their lips started to know each other and tried to synchronize their moves. Everything was fresh and new, naïve and inexperienced.

"I'm not ready to get out the closet." Sam whispered.

"Me neither... Maybe we can keep it secret for a while."

They interlocked theirs hands and kissed for a while before falling slept cuddling each other.

* * *

They started a secret relationship. They were happy because nobody realised the difference. Their kisses were stolen when they were alone, when nobody can see it. They love to spend time together and they enjoy it every time they had a chance. However, time went by and they knew they had to tell everybody. They were scared because they didn't know if their families will accept it.

They first talked to Sam's parents and they were very supportive. They told them they would love them no matter what. After that, they decided to talk with Blaine's.

"Mom... Dad... I want to tell you something." He swallowed the knot in his throat, he was really nervous.

"We are your parents, you can tell us anything." Ms Anderson said. Sam was next to Blaine and squeezed his hand to support him.

"I'm... I'm gay. Sam is my boyfriend."

The silence was impressive. The parents looked at the two teenagers like they were freaks. For them, they really were it.

"I want you out of my house now!" Mr Anderson shout, took Sam's arm and throw him out of the house. "And you are going to stand in your bedroom and you won't get out of there!"

"Dad, please... I love Sam... Their parents support us... If you just..." Blaine was begging, but his father stopped the sentence hitting his cheek with his hand.

"If I just... what? I don't care if Sam's parents buy you a house and you can do your faggy things. I won't let my son ruin his life."

Blaine locked himself into his room and let the tears fall by his cheeks. The only person who can comfort him was his boyfriend, but he couldn't do it because his parents wouldn't let him come in.

* * *

The next day, Blaine woke up late, like every Saturday. However, that wasn't a normal Saturday. His happiness was broken because what had happened the day before. He got down the stairs and a lot of boxes surprised him. He went to the kitchen and found his parents. He preferred don't say a word, he didn't want to talk with them. However, his dad didn't want him to be relaxed.

"You have today to pack your things. Tomorrow your mother and you will go to Houston to find a house and a High School for you. The company will open an office there and they are looking for volunteers. I talked with my boss and he agreed with it. I know you have some stuff in McKinley, but your friends can pick it up for you and give it to me. I'll go in two weeks."

"What? I don't want to move. My friends are here and..."

"No!" Mr Anderson didn't let Blaine talk. "I don't care what you want, I won't let you stay here and go on with your faggy life."

* * *

Blaine was lucky that night because his parents were tired because they were packing all the day. It was ten o'clock and they were sleeping so he decided to go to see Sam. He couldn't change anything but he wanted to say him Goodbye. He arrived Evan's house crying and Sam's mother let him come in before hugging him.

Blaine knocked the door of Sam's bedroom. He heard the sad voice of his boyfriend and he came in. When Sam looked at him, his eyes bright up and he got up to hug him. His arms hold Blaine like he would go away any moment. They were crying, the felt everything was wrong and they had lost their happiness.

"What happened?" Evans caressed Blaine's cheek and he realised the pain and remembered when his father hit him.

"Nothing... I'm fine" He avoided to look Sam's eyes.

"Did he hit you?" Evans was angry.

"I'll tell you everything"

They sat down on the bed and, after some minutes hugging and kissing, Blaine told him what had happened.

"Are you going to move?" Sam was hurt, but he was still squeezing the other hand.

"I can't do anything... I wish I could." Anderson whispered.

"Why tomorrow? Why can't it wait? I don't want it, I wanna be with you." Sam started to cry and the other tried to comfort him even when he was as broken as he was.

"Sam..." Blaine bit his lower lip really nervous. "I love you, I know you are the love of my life and... I will come back to look for you, I promise. I love you and you love me and nothing can make us to be apart forever. You and I will see each other, we just need to go through this. But I can't ask you to wait for me for three years. I want you to move on, date with other people... Maybe there is someone who makes you happier."

"Never'"

"I'll only ask you for one thing... But I don't want to push you, if you don't want it, I will understand... You were my first kiss and... I want you to be my first time." Blaine's cheeks were red. Sam was surprised.

"I want you to be my first time too."

Blaine smiled and they laid on the bed. They were nervous, but excited. They started to kiss again while they were cuddle. They were inexperienced, but they show all their love. They undressed the other softly and in a romantic way.

Sam took the lube, he had bought it because he had wanted to be ready, just in case. However, he hadn't bought condoms, but it wouldn't stop them.

When they were naked, they stared at each other. They love every part of the other's body, they thought the other was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Blaine was on top and Sam let him to lead.

They make love slowly, sweetly and softly. Sam felt pain at first, but Blaine was gentle and didn't stop until he made his boyfriend had his orgasm. When they finished, they cuddle a little more on the bed until they fall slept.

* * *

"Blaine, honey" Mary's voice woke up Anderson, who looked at the woman a little confused. "It's five o'clock. You should go home, I don't want your parents get angry, it won't help you."

She caressed the face of the young boy. She knew what had happened, but neither she or her husband will be angry for that. They knew everything was painful for the boys and they wouldn't make things even more complicated.

"Mom!" Sam took the sheet and covered his chest, he was really ashamed.

"I knew what happened, but it isn't the right time to talk about it. Blaine should come back home before his parents realised he isn't in his bed."

"Can we be alone? Blaine is moving and..." A tear fell to Sam's cheek.

"I will let you alone. I will be in my bedroom if you need me"

They hugged and kisses as soon as they were alone. They still were naked but it didn't care. They kissed again while they got dressed and another one, even longer and wet because of the tears when they had to say Goodbye.

"I love you" Blaine whispered.

"I love you too".

They waited until Blaine was out of the house to collapse and start to cry even stronger. They didn't know how much time would pass until they could see each other again.

* * *

Blaine was nervous on the bus what rode him to Lima, Ohio. That day was his eighteen birthday and he made him a really special gift. He had packed his thing into two suitcases and a backpack and had left his house to come back where he had left his heart three years ago. He didn't know what he would find, he had stopped talking with Sam few weeks after he had moved on because it was really hurting and every talk made them even more unhappy.

However, Sam owned his heart, his dreams and his thoughts every day. He wanted to see him, to know what had happened to his life and, maybe, get back together. No matter what happened, he was sure he would never get back to home. If they didn't love him like he was, he wouldn't change for them.

He arrived Evans' house and he was overcome by a feeling of nostalgia. The best memories he had were there, with the man he loved the most. He rang the bell and there was a lump in his throat. He knew Sam wasn't at home, he was in High School but Mary was like a mother for him and he wanted to see her.

"Blaine..." Ms Evans hugged him as soon as she saw him. Blaine hadn't changed those years, he was taller and older, but anyone could recognize him. She stared at him while she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm eighteen and I decided to move on. I can be with my parents anymore. They are really homophobic. I thought I should see you before doing anything."

"Of course, honey. Please, come in... Do you want something? I can make coffe if you want." She asked, but, when they were in the living room, he saw a little girl with big green eyes. She was about two years old.

"No, thanks... Who is this beautiful girl?" He asked while he kneeled down in front of her to see her playing with her doll.

"She is Amanda"

Blaine realised how nervous was Mary but he didn't know why.

"Are you a nanny now?" Blaine was hypnotized for the little girl.

"No, I'm not... I think you should wait Sam and he will tell you." She said and he thought he knew the reason.

"I was stupid. I should have thought Sam would go on and find someone who love him and... I shouldn't be here... I'm really sorry." He stood up because he wanted to go out.

"No! Blaine, please, don't go. Wait for Sam and he will tell you. It's really complicated and you need to hear it from Sam."

Blaine decided to stay. He thought Sam had forgot him really soon because of the age of the girl, but he couldn't not love her. She was like his dad, but her hair was curly and her eyes were green, but a little bit darker than Sam's.

* * *

Sam arrived at home. It was a really sad day because it was Blaine's birthday, but he couldn't celebrate it with him or give him a gift or ever talk with him. He missed him every day, but there were moments, like that one, when he did it even more. He paralyzed when he saw him on the sofa, holding Mandy and brushing her doll's hair. He looked at his mother who smiled.

"Daddy!" Amanda scream when she saw Sam and she ran to hug him.

"Hello, Cupcake. Were you a good girl?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I 'now 'Baine' and we play with Babe"

"I saw you were brushing her... Does she have a date?" Sam asked.

"What's a date?" Mandy looked at her dad.

"It's... What Eric and Ariel have while Sebastian sings Kiss The Girl." Evans answered.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?"

"Sure"

Sam and Blaine went to the kitchen. Mary staid taking care of the girl while they had the talk they had owed each other for three years.

* * *

Blaine and Sam sat down in front of the table. It was the moment to talk and they were really nervous. They looked at each other shyly, something unusual between them. They had never been like that, ever. Everything had been easy and comfortable. After some minutes in silence, Sam decided to talk.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked while he stood up and opened the fridge. He took a diet coke can.

"No, thanks."

Sam sat down again and opened the can. He looked at Blaine, knowing that everything had changed.

"Amanda is beautiful. She is like you." Blaine said.

"Yes, but I love the little things she had from..." Evans sighed. "From you."

"From me? What are you talking about?" Anderson looked at his friend, he was really confused.

"It's... It isn't real common... Well, here in United States there were just two cases... The truth is... I have something in my genes and... When you and I..." Sam didn't know how could he tell him.

"Sam..." Blaine held the other's hands. "I'm your friend. We lived a lot together, but we still care about the other. You are the guy who defended me when they bully me for my height or who made me laugh when I was sad. I won't judge you or stop loving you, no matter what."

Those words and the touch of Blaine's hands in Sam's calm him down.

"When you and I laid, we didn't use condom and you came into me and... I had that gene and... I get pregnant. Amanda is your daughter. Yours and mine."

Blaine was speechless. His brain was working fast, trying to understand what the other said.

"She is my daughter? Why didn't you tell me when you knew it? Why was I out of her life?" Anderson cried and Sam bit his lower lip.

"After what happened with your parents... I didn't want to mess up everything." Sam was sorry.

"I had a right to know, Sam!" Blaine was angry.

"I'm sorry."

Anderson stood up and went to the living room. He looked at his daughter while she sang the movie's songs. He dried his tears and sit down with her over his legs and sang with her.

* * *

Mary asked Blaine to stay and she got ready the guest room. She only asked one thing, he must go to McKinley and graduate. They would go there the next day.

Blaine went upstairs and unpacked while the others took care of Amanda. He felt out of place there, like he was a stranger. It was worse when he thought about his relationship with Sam. Everything was different and more complicated.

He focussed on being all the afternoon with his daughter. He needed to be closer to her, he didn't want to be that stranger who plays with her sometimes. He had lost two years of her life and he wouldn't lose more.

The girl was sleepy, but she didn't want to go to bed yet. She wanted to stay with Blaine. However, she fell because she wasn't awake enough to walk. Blaine tried to hold her in his arms, but Amanda said what she wanted soon.

"Daddy." She cried and Blaine felt awful. He was a stranger to his daughter. He went to his room, he couldn't be with Sam anymore without screaming. He could have been a father, he would have done anything. And, maybe, it would have helped his relationship with Sam.

An hour later, Mary knocked the door. He let her come in.

"Supper is ready. You can go downstairs when you want."

"I won't have dinner." Blaine said without even looking at her.

"Honey, I know it's hard..."

"No, you don't. You don't know how I feel..."

Mary decided to let him alone. He had too much news in too little time.

* * *

Time went by and Amanda was closer to Blaine every day. He was happy when his daughter asked him to play or to fix any of her toys. However, his relationship with Sam weren't good. Blaine couldn't forgive him, he thought Sam had stolen two years with his daughter.

One afternoon, Sam decided he wanted to get back together with Blaine. He was the only person he had been in love and he wanted his forgiveness. He cooked a raspberry cake, Blaine's favourite. However, Blaine came into the kitchen and discovered the surprise.

"What are you doing?" Anderson asked.

"I'm cooking a raspberry cake, I remember you love it. And it's Mandy's favourite too." Sam smiled.

"Sam..."

"Blaine, I know I hurt you, I know I was wrong but that doesn't change my feelings. I love you and I want you, Mandy and I to be a family. I think we can talk with her, tell her who you are and she can call you dad... Do you like that?"

Blaine couldn't say 'no'. The hope and love in Sam's eyes were so sweet. He sighed and the other smiled. Blaine loved Sam back and he couldn't think anything better than being a family with him and their daughter.

* * *

After that day, Mandy call Blaine dad, something that made him really proud and special. Their relationship increase every day and he learned everything about her and how to be a father.

Blaine and Sam were friends again, but nothing more. They were planning their future together. Sam wanted Blaine to go to the University and study music. However, Blaine thought it was impossible because he needed to find a job to take care of his daughter. He was thankful with the Evans for taking care of her and paying all the bills for two years, but it was his duty and he thought he had avoided it for too long.

The three were in a park, like a family. Mandy was playing in the sand with another boy. Her parents were sitting near her, talking about their lifes. It was like they come back to their fifteen years again.

Blaine starred Sam's lips and the blond-man realised it. It was for that he decided to get closer to him very slowly, giving him time if he didn't want to kiss him. Blaine didn't move back, on the contrary, he was the one who finished the move and gave him the kiss because he wished that kiss so badly.

It was a sweet and naive kiss. They broke it really soon because they knew they were in a park with a lot of kids and people that maybe didn't like it. Sam held Blaine hand like he feared he would run away from him.

* * *

That night, Sam went to Blaine's room while everybody was sleeping. Blaine was surprised when he saw Sam, but he couldn't ask him anything because Evans kissed him desperately. It was a dream, feeling the other's body, caressing him, kissing him... It was new feelings and really knowing feelings at the same time. Another kiss followed the first one and they were like that for a few minutes while they lay on the bed.

"I love you." Blaine confessed.

"I love you too"

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend again?" Blaine asked, caressing Sam's cheek.

"I would love to."

They kissed again, giving their hearts to the person they loved the most.

* * *

After their graduation from High School, they moved in a two-room apartment. They lived in Ohio and Mary took care of Mandy while Sam worked and Blaine studied and worked. Living together was difficult, even more with a two-years-old girl who made them had few private moments. However, they found a routine quickly.

One Sunday, they were watching a Disney movie with Mady because it was raining and they couldn't go to the park. The doorbell rang and they were surprised, they didn't wait any guest.

Sam opened the door and he was surprised when he saw Ms Anderson. She was nervous and it seemed she had been crying.

"Can I meet my granddaughter and my son?" She asked.

"Mom?" Blaine was astonished. She walked into the house smiling while her son walked away with his daughter.

"Blaine..." She wanted to hug him, but Blaine avoided it. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know what should I do and let your father make the choice... I should have supported you, the three of you. I want to meet my granddaughter, I want to be part of your life. I want to help you and be a mother and a grandmother for the first time."

"It won't be easy. You hurt me so much." Blaine said.

"Let me try."

"Dad?" Mandy hid behind Blaine and he held her into his arms.

"She is like Sam!" Ms Anderson asked his son to hold her with her hands. Blaine looked at Sam, who was watching them without saying anything, he had crossed arms and prepared to intervene if his family was in danger. He understood what Blaine had asked and he nodded. If she was telling the truth, there weren't anything wrong in having her in their lives.

A tear felt when she held his granddaughter for the first time. She wanted her family back and that was the first move.

* * *

Sam and Blaine were in their bed that night. Evans was hugging his boyfriend, he knew Anderson was pretending and he was sad, so he waited until Blaine cried.

"Baby." Sam was hurt, he didn't like to see him like that.

"I wish she realised sooner. Everything would be easier..."

"Are you happy now?" Sam asked while he cleaned the tears from Blaine's face.

"Yes."

"Forget about what would happen then and enjoy for what you have. I love you, Mandy loves you too. Nothing else matter."

Sam kissed him softly. He knew their love was strong and it could fight against anyone or anything. It hadn't been easy, but they were happy and, like Sam had said, nothing else matter.


End file.
